


On the Wings of Heroes

by McKayRulez



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Acceptance, Conversations, Depression, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Mostly Gen, Sad, Serious, Short, Valoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: “I saw a bird today…” His voice sounded strained, as he turned his attention to the ground. “Fell right out of the sky.. Like a rock..”





	On the Wings of Heroes

Valery walked away from camp, looking for Boris. His eyes scanning the buildings as he walked the abandoned streets. Chernobyl was eerily vacant. With the towns people evacuated, it almost felt like a ghost town. The only thing that kept it from being as such, were all the soldiers and scientists surrying about. It was so quiet, he couldn’t even hear birds chirping. All he could hear was the echoes of his own footsteps and the sound of his breath. 

After a while, he found Boris sitting on a bench, with his eyes gazing on the distant glowing horizon. Valery approached quietly, but without even seeing him, Boris knew he was there. He began to speak. 

“I saw a bird today…” His voice sounded strained, as he turned his attention to the ground. “Fell right out of the sky.. Like a rock..” 

Valery was silent, unsure what to say. He felt a light breeze hit his face. Probably full of radioactive dust, no doubt. 

After a moment, Boris finally turned and looked at him. “Can you believe that? Of all things.. A bird?” 

Valery glanced to the side and cleared his throat. “Radiation doesn’t discriminate who it kills. It has no will. No desire. It just is.”

“I know that. It’s just..” Boris shook his head and looked back to the ground. “Of all creatures, a bird could fly away and escape all of this..” 

“They lack the understanding to know the danger.” 

Boris’ tone deepened. “But we know the danger, yet we stay. What does that say about us?” 

“We know if we don’t, there will be no escape.. For anyone.” He answered with a solemn acceptance of their fate. 

Boris sighed reluctantly. “I know.” 

Valery say next to him and Boris laid his head against his shoulder. 

Boris squinted. “We could still fly away, you know. This isn’t our problem. We didn’t cause this. They’ll just find someone else who can fix it.” 

“Our lives would be on the run. That wouldn’t be living.. Besides.. As self important as this might sound.. We might be the only ones who actually can fix it.” 

Boris already knew that, but it didn’t make this any easier. He side glanced Valery with a sad clarity. “We’re going to die, because of morons.” 

“Perhaps in a couple years.” Valery admitted. “But we’re not going to ‘die because of morons’.” 

Boris frowned and Valery turned and faced him directly. 

“We’re going to die, because we’re heroes.”


End file.
